Dinner party
by min.mcg13.gingernewts
Summary: Alice and FP have a really good meal if you catch my drift.


Alice had been cooking all day waiting for this night. She had made chicken for dinner and peach pie for dessert. She got extremely excited when she heard the doorbell ring. She adjusted her clothes. She was wearing a grey dress that was tight in all the right places. She went to open the door but Betty, her daughter, beat her to it and was letting in the jones men. Fp was wearing a dark grey shirt with his classic serpent leather jacket on top. And his pants don't get me started. They were tight but a good tight. Betty led Jughead into the living room which was on the other side of the house from the kitchen. Alice had brought Fp to help her in the kitchen because the chicken was not quite ready. She was sure that Fp was staring at her ass as they walked down the hall, so she swayed her hips a little turning him on. They reached the kitchen and Alice hopped up and sat on the counter. Fp walked into the kitchen right behind her. Across from the counter is the kitchen table. Fp sat down at the table and looked at Alice. His eyes were in the perfect position to see right in between her legs. He had to take off his jacket to cover the erection growing in his pants. Alice had noticed this and jumped down from the counter, walked over to Fp and pulled the chair out. Fp was confused when Alice took his jacket from his lap and sat down on him with her lips barely touching his. She wanted him but she knew she couldn't have him, but on the other hand, Betty and Jughead were three rooms over. Anything could happen. Anything beyond their wildest dreams. Alice did not know what to do at that moment. She pushed herself onto him and kissed him, hard. Fp was shocked but when she let go for a breath he grabbed her thighs and stood up and hoisted her up. Alice let out a small squeal as her mid-length dress rolled up exposing her ass. Fp sat her back on the counter as he was kissing her. When she hit the cold marble she pulled back to breathe. They were both craving the same thing, each other.

Fp put his hands on her hips and pulled her red lacy panties down her legs and pulled her tight dress up over her head and threw them on the table. Alice unbuckled his pants and pulled them down his muscled legs. She looked down and saw an enormous bulge in his boxers. Fp wrapped his arms around her back and undid her bra as she tore his boxers off his hot body. They were both fully naked by now. They started kissing hard and finally, Fp gathered up enough courage to slide into her. Alice gasped at how big it was. They went on like this for a while until Alice was about to climax. She started moaning a little louder so Fp put his hand over her mouth. As she climaxed she bit his hand so she would try to be quiet, thank god it worked but they weren't done there. Alice slid off the counter and got down on her knees. She took Fp in her hands and opened her mouth ready to do what she does best, then, her phone rang. She had to pick it up because it was sheriff Keller. He only wanted to know what time they would be arriving for the prom. After that, both Alice and Fp weren't in the mood anymore so they both got dressed again and Alice wiped up her cum from the counter so no one would suspect anything. As she finished cleaning the timer went off for the food that was in the oven. Alice bent over to pull the chicken out of the oven. As she did Fp quietly walked over to Alice and put his hand on her ass. She took the chicken out and stood up. She put down the hot dish and took his hand off her ass. Betty and Jughead walked into the kitchen ready to eat. Alice started to slice the chicken and put it on the plates until she felt Fps hand on her ass again. She put the knife down and smacked his ass. Fp looked shocked but took his hand back. They all were eating when Alice felt Fps hand on her inner thigh with his thumb heading higher, rubbing her. She stood up and excused herself and went to her bedroom. Fp followed a few minutes later. He walked cautiously up the stairs. When he got to the top he heard the faint sound of vibrating coming from the master bedroom. He tiptoed to the door and opened it, there he saw Alice laying on her bed with her legs spread holding a vibrator in her hand. She was using it until she saw Fp enter her bedroom. She turned it off and sat up a little to put it in the drawer. Fp undid his belt and pants and pushed them off as he walked to the bed. He stopped and took his shirt off and stared at Alice, who laid back down so Fp could admire her body. Fp turned around when he heard Betty yell up the stairs " mom, Mr. Jones Jughead and I are going over to pops with Veronica and Archie. We will be back later" Fp yelled back " ok see you later." Fp turned around again and saw that Alice was no longer on the bed. He looked around until he heard the shower turn on. He walked to the bathroom and saw Alice with her ass up in the air showing off the space between her legs. Fp took his length in his hand and got on his knees. He pushed himself into her. She was still shocked at how big he was. She let out a little yelp of pain as he entered her. They kept moving back and forth for a few minutes until Alice got up and walked to the shower. She stood there, the water pouring on her, covering her. She begged Fp to join her so he did. They started kissing as Fp pushed her up against the shower wall. Alice took his length in her hand and started stroking him. Each time he let out a small moan. He turned her around and entered her again, they were finally doing what Alice had wanted. She was finally having sex with him. Again. In the shower. Fp stopped and pulled out. He took himself in his hand again and came on Alice's ass just as the bathroom door opened. " holy shit mom! You and Fp jones!?" it was Polly. She had come over to see her mom and had her headphones in and could not hear the shower. She turned around to give the two time to get towels. they all walked down to the living room. Then Alice woke up. She had had a dream. Nothing was wrong until she looked around and saw Fp sleeping in the bed next to her. "shit."


End file.
